1. Field of Art
The present invention generally relates to the field of web browsing and more specifically to recommending content to those browsing the web.
2. Background Information
Users interact with webpages and other types of content online using a wide range of computing devices. Oftentimes, the users desire to know what content other users are interacting with so they too can experience it. There are a number of advantages to knowing about and experiencing similar content, such as being aware of others interests, generating discussion, and trying new things.
However, a user is often unaware of content other users interact with unless the content is shared directly with the user. Additionally, even if a given user chooses to share content, other users may not find the content relevant to their current activities or interests and ignore it. Other factors further inhibit users from discovering content as it relates to their current activities or interests, such as when and where it is provided or shared. Furthermore, many users choose not to share content they find interesting. These difficulties prohibit users from experiencing content when it relates to their current activities and interests.